A knifes edge,
by xaddictedlove
Summary: will Jacob win Bella's heart? what happens when someone else 'imprints' on Bella? Werewolves, Shifters, Vampires, what happens when the supernatural world are depending on Bella? Will she live up to her legacy or will Caleb interfer in fate and ruin all?    ABANDONED FOR NOW.
1. Zombie

_this is a JACOB & BELLA FANFIC, keep in mind they WILL end up together, so don't lose hope along the way._

_This is set in NEW MOON, around the time where Bella jumped off the cliff, however in MY story she hasn't, the only thing that has happened is the bike scene and then this will be continued from that point on, with A LOT of things changed_

_PLEASE READ & REVIEW!_

* * *

Passing the girls bathroom I stopped, sighing to myself as I took those three steps back and made my way into the bathroom, placing my bag besides the sink I stood there, watching myself through the mirror, the person looking back at me, I could hardly remember anymore…I had if even possible lost more color to myself, I was paler, I had darker circles under my eyes, tired eyes…as a result of months of not sleeping properly, getting two hours a night, some nights even none. I had made myself physically sick, ended up in hospital after passing out, I couldn't eat – and if I did nothing would stay down; I had dropped a dress size, I was literally a walking zombie. Sighing I looked up I hadn't even realized Angela, Jessica and Lauren standing there, Jessica seemed torn, she wasn't sure whether to scold me with her eyes as Lauren was doing, or wrap her arm around me and try to make an effort to make me smile like Angela was,

"Heard from Edward then?" Lauren asked, whilst reapplying her mascara, _Edward _his name shot through me like an arrow, burning me, wounding me again, letting me bleed without the intention of ever stopping, "you know Lauren you can be a real bitch" Angela spat out, something you never saw – Angela swear, Angela was probably the sweetest, most caring girl I'd ever met, she didn't have a single bad bone in her body – and this side of Angela was rare – if never visible, unless provoked.

"fuck you Weber" Lauren huffed rolling her eyes before adjusting her shirt, "I was merely asking, don't need to get your damn knickers in a fucking twist" she smirked, and Angela simply laughed any traces of humou not visible,

"please, I'm not the one with the reputation concerning knickers," she replied, my eyes looked up to Jessica who just remained silent her eyes fixed on the ground as if it was the first time she saw it, Angela held my hand pulling me with her, "maybe you should work on beginning to wear some, you're beginning to get known as very loose" Angela spoke winking before she pulled me out the bathroom and onto the now packed corridors, "stupid cow doesn't know when to shut up" Angela huffed before turning her attention to me as we stopped by my locker, "you're alright right? I didn't mean to go off on one, I just, I know what it does when…" she took a deep breath, obviously deliberating what to say, and what not to say, "when…certain things are mentioned, and you don't deserve it Bells, you're a strong, amazing girl" Angela apologized, and I just shook my head watching her, "n-no" I stuttered, my heart was pounding against my chest, I honestly felt like it would just give in and stop working, "thanks," I replied, forcing a smile which Angela knew just as well as I did that it was fake, I wasn't one to pull of lying well.

"You're doing better though right?" she asked whilst linking her arm in mine and I nodded slowly, wondering if it was true, "I mean you're beginning to put weight back on, and I think you look healthier, you don't seem as pale," I couldn't help but wonder if it was true, personally I couldn't see a difference so I didn't know. "I mean, you've seemed happier now that Jacob's been around…" she spoke whilst we neared the parking lot, and with the mention of Jacob, I smiled, but this was a genuine smile, and Angela noticed it, "speak of the devil" she giggled nudging my arm, and as I brought my head up from the ground I noticed a familiar bike, and leaning against the bike was _my sun, my Jacob, _I mean he wasn't mine or anything, but in a way he was, I had a strange feeling that this was all planned, no wonder Angela had picked me up this morning, offering me a ride to school. Watching her she smiled kissing me on my cheek before taking off, "see ya Bells have fun!" she giggled before she lost herself in her own world with Ben.

Turning my attention back to Jacob I could see the smile on his face, it was _my smile _there I went again – claiming him, as if he was a possession. I also noticed the crowd of girls around his bike, giggling, talking, Lauren and Jessica were there too, not that I as surprised, I wonder if anyone knew he was he for me, Ben, Mike and Angela were the only ones who had met him previously, Mike at the movies, and Angela and Ben when they had came around mine for a study session; and Jacob had dropped by to leave some things for Charlie which Billy had given.

Shaking my head I looked up and I saw Jacob walk towards me, he had on a dark gray shirt, and jeans, which were smeared, and covered with oil and grease from what I could see. "Bells" he called out and I waved before I felt him pick me up off the floor – heat rushing to my cheeks as I couldn't help but smile and feel somewhat fixed around him, "Jacob put me down" I sighed and he did the opposite taking me up over his shoulder hanging off it as he held my by my knees, "JACOB BLACK" I couldn't help but scream as I felt so uncomfortable and scared, I knew he wouldn't drop me but apart of me couldn't take that risk of hurting, whether it was physically, or emotionally. "fine fine" he laughed pulling me back down and dropping me onto my feet, his hands resting on either side of my waist, I knew his intentions, I knew he loved me, loved me more than he should have – because I couldn't give him what he wanted, I couldn't give him my heart in return, I was selfish, I loved him, but no where near to the love I had for…I stopped myself before his name entered my mind, I pulled away shyly coughing as he sighed defeated, "you know…these guys are jealous, I can hear them all wishing they were standing here, specially that Mike guy" Jacob whispered glaring in his direction causing Mike to look away instantly. "Yeah, well all those girls probably wish the same thing, to be in your arms" I answered him back, fighting a smirk which won and the corner of my lips tugged up into a smile. "Eh, I told you before Bells and I'll tell you again, and I'll keep telling you until you see it, and believe it" Jacob began pulling me back to him, I couldn't shake the fact that everyone was watching us, we were in the center of the parking lot and he sighed lifting my head up to look him dead in the eyes, "I love you, and I only ever see you Bella, - no one else, not a single girls face, I close my eyes and you're there, you're everywhere, you're everything" his voice was so soft, so sincere, he was fragile like I was at this point, I looked up and I could see the burning, the desire, the love he held just for me, opening my mouth, I took a deep breath, my cheeks were bright crimson I was sure of it, "Jacob" I didn't know what else to say, I gulped fidgeting with my zipper on my jacket, he sighed looking down at me, "I'm not expecting anything, I don't expect you to tell me you love me now Bella, I don't want to force you, but just, just tell me there's a chance, one day you could feel the same way I do about you," I could hear the desperation in his voice, and who was I to break him like I'd been broken, as far as I knew I loved Jacob, but I wasn't in love with him, but that wasn't enough, so lifting my eyes they met his gaze again, and I only nodded, unable to bring myself to speak, and with that I could see, how reassured he was, how his eyes lit up with the faintest bit of hope that someday, there could be an us.


	2. Secrets

**please REVIEW, I noticed I'm on some alerts, and favourites,  
and received a handful of hits.**** Reviewing lets me know you're enjoying and that I should continued,  
otherwise I don't know if I should continue writing or not.  
**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

That was all I needed, a confirmation that it would happen, I smiled down at her softly, the sadness in her eyes were still there, he still had his hold on her, and I'd break it, whatever it took, I'd heal her, I'd make her whole, I'd give her my heart if that's what it took, I was safer for Bella, I was the wiser choice, I knew I belonged with her, yet her stubbornness wouldn't let her see that. Coughing I looked over to my bike and walked with her noticing the glares she received from various girls, and glares from guys for me. "Hop on Bells" I laughed when I saw her face, it was mixed with shock, and fear, she shook her head and I made my way onto the bike rolling my eyes playfully, unable to hold back my chuckle, "and how do you expect to go home then?" I asked, her reaction was almost too funny when she realized she had to ride with me, "ugh fine, fine Jacob," she breathed out, handing her the spare helmet I locked the strap underneath her chin, my eyes meeting hers, and I could have sworn time stopped, my heart stopped beating…she was so beautiful, a classic belle. I frowned to myself once I turned away after she did, "hold on tight Bella" I whispered wondering if she heard me, then I felt her arms wrap around my torso, her hands gripping tightly onto my shirt which only made me chuckle before I took off, howling like the wolf I was.

**BELLA POV**

"Why are we in La Push Jake?" curiosity had gotten the better of me, he hadn't explained why, or where we were going, just that we weren't heading to my house.

"Well…I've met your friend's right?" he spoke, I only nodded, raising an eyebrow and he smiled, "well…time for you to meet mine then" he smiled, my smile which I couldn't help but smile back to, "…" I took a deep breath, "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to, its just I thought it would be nice evening, something different y'know" he cut in before me, I shook my head rolling my eyes, "Jacob Black you've brought me all the way here, I'm not going home until I meet them now" I giggled and Jacob only nodded towards his house, "come on they're all waiting, let me warn you, Leah…Leah's very bitter, so if she comes off as a bitch, it's not you" he whispered and I nodded, wondering who Leah was, my mind wandered wondering if they were together, what was their relationship, did Jacob like her? I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized I had entered the house and across me stood 8 huge boys, and two girls. From their physiques I guessed all the guys were werewolves, I wasn't entirely too sure about the girls, but I noticed one…Stan, no, Sam, that's it...Samuel Uley. He had found me in the woods, after _he_ had left. I winced as my brain brought the images, the conversation back from that day, and with that I felt Jacob's hand slip in mine, squeezing it reassuringly and I smiled nodding to convey I was okay,

"Welcome Bella" Sam spoke, "hi Sam, nice to see you again" I replied sweetly as Jacob coughed, "this is Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady and Collin…" Jacob spoke pointing to each who either waved, replied in a sweet, welcoming hello or just grinned, "and this is Emily and Leah" he finished off as I smiled sweetly, one girl who I assumed was Emily smiled, I could see the left side of her face was scarred, I didn't stare out of politeness, my gaze moved to Leah, who gave me a brief smile before she returned to sit down on the floor, fixing her eyes onto the TV.

"Damn Bella, you're like…_really _white, you look like a ghost standing next to Jacob" Quil grinned, and I couldn't help but giggle as the guys joined in laughing Jacob snickering near me before I nudged his side, causing Jacob to fake a groan and pick me up off the floor and onto his shoulder, "come on to the beach" he shouted pumping his fist into the air, leaving me dangling on his shoulder, as I protested screaming for him to let me go but no Jacob was just as stubborn so I just quietened bouncing as he held onto me.

"…so Emily is Leah's cousin, although Sam was with Leah, but now he's with Emily?" I asked, my gaze shifting from Jacob's face, landing on the couple who seemed so lost in their own little world, so happy, they were sat on a log by the fire the boys had built, just staring at each other, quietly, and intently, "mhmm," Jacob replied noticing my expression had changed, he raised his eyebrow worryingly and I sighed tilting my head, "but how could she do that to her cousin?" I couldn't help but wonder, it seemed so, wrong…yet when you looked at them, studied them for even a few seconds it was impossible to think they didn't belong together. "Well you see, we're all werewolves, and there's this thing, called imprinting" as Jacob spoke I turned my attention back to him, crossing my legs beneath me as I draped the blanket over my legs listening, "its like love at first sight, but…when you see the person whoever it is, you know, you know they're the one for you, that they are your soul-mate, created honestly just for you, everything is different, everything changes, whatever held you here before, whoever you loved, it slips away, then its that person who holds all meaning, you'd do anything for them" Jacob finished his gaze dropping down to the sand, watching him he ran his fingers through the fine grainy sand, "I mean…imprinting doesn't necessarily have to mean they'll end up as lovers, Sam would have been there regardless for Emily, as a friend, a lover, a brother, whatever she needed him to be he would be…" he trailed off, his voice had become much more quieter, more laboured as each word was spoken, "so why didn't Emily accept him as a friend only?" I couldn't help but ask, I didn't understand, "Sam is the perfect person for Emily, he'll love her, respect her, cherish her, he wouldn't dream of harming her, hurting her, or leaving her, everything he does, he does for her…" he sighed looking up, watching him I blinked, "why wouldn't _you_ want someone like that? Knowing it's a love so real, so honest, that will last forever?" and I didn't have the answer for it, I nodded understandingly, before I looked over to where Leah sat, opposite to everyone, on her own, gazing out into the sea, Jacob noticed where I was staring and he sighed pulling me closer, "she's hurting, but she knows why, she's in pain, but she'll find her imprint soon, or someone to love" Jacob whispered his breath caught my ear and I shivered at how warm it was, "so…who else has imprinted?" did Jacob? I furrowed my eyebrows, "well, Quil imprinted on Emily's niece, Jared on Kim a girl in his school, Paul imprinted on _my _sister Rachel" that last sentence almost came out with a growl, looking up Jacob rolled his eyes, "and that's it, no one else has" he shrugged,

"have you?" I wondered, looking up at him, could I honestly take Jake imprinting on someone? Having him ripped from me like Sam was from Leah, then again two different situations, two different people, two different relationships…but I needed Jacob, he was my anchor, he kept me afloat, without him, I knew I'd drown. His eyes were closed, and he shook his head, "so then that means you will, you'll find your soul-mate, and you'll marry her, have a family and live your life, with the love of your life?" I asked, the words were strained, I couldn't bring myself to accepting that, he only shrugged, I could feel my eyes stinging, and I knew I was about to cry, pulling away from Jacob I stood up, and ran, knowing it wasn't the best option seeing as I was so uncoordinated, such a klutz, but I had to get away.

"BELLA?" I heard him yelling after me, passing the guys who were playing football, I lowered my head so none could see I was crying, "Jake what did you do? She's crying dude" _fuck_ I wiped my eyes stopping as I came to the end of the beach, a cliff blocked me from going any further so I stood there leaning against it, until I felt an arm turn me around, "open your eyes" shaking my head I bit down on my lip, "Bella open them now" he almost hissed the words and I looked up at him, before sighing, "now will you explain to me what that was all about?" he asked crossing his arms, trying to slip around him I found myself locked his arms were now pressed on either side of me, on the cliff as he stood in front, "I'm not gonna let you go until you explain" he spoke, sighing defeatedly I shrugged, "I don't know I just wanted to cry" I lied and he chuckled unamused, "the truth Bella" watching him I could see he wouldn't move, so I was stuck until I explained, "you're gonna imprint, and forget all about me, you'll only care for her, you won't come to visit me anymore, you…you won't" I couldn't bring myself to say those words, sobbing I felt the tears move down my cheeks only to feel his warm fingers brushing them off, "continue" what would I say? You won't be my Jacob anymore? You'll leave me like he did, you'll leave me alone? I shook my head, "no nothing that's it" I could barely hear my own voice now, Jacob sighed "please?" I looked up to notice he was close to tears himself, his face was rigid, his features were harder now, as if he was waiting for bad news, "BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE MY JACOB ANYMORE, YOU'LL LEAVE ME LIKE HE DID, YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALL ALONE, I'LL BE WORSE OFF, I'LL BE BROKEN AGAIN" I blurted out almost incoherently, his arms fell down to his sides, and I could see his friends had stopped with what they were doing, most probably heard every word of our conversation, thanks to their heightened senses, he just stood there, for what seemed like hours. I couldn't take the silence, but I took the silence as a confirmation to what I had said, he knew it and so did I it seemed, shoving past him, he moved easily, I took no more than two steps, silent tears streaming down my face when I felt him grab me by my hand, "look at me" he whispered, his voice had broken, he was crying, I had made him cry, I raised my eyes off the sand, catching Sam who was standing watching who nodded, turning I looked up at Jacob, my lips were quivering, my body shaking, my heart racing, my palms sweating. "I've…I've, I…" he whispered, and took another breath, his grip tightened slightly but then I felt nothing, he let go, and walked past me, turning I watched him walk away, within seconds he was back with the group, I nodded to myself, _bye then Jacob _I thought whilst I passed him and his friends, grabbing my schoolbag I felt humiliated, broken and alone. The stone path led me back up to where Jacob's house was when I remembered how I came here, _I'll walk it, it'll take me an hour but whatever_, I left the tears to flow down my cheeks freely, no one was around, no one could see me.

**JACOB POV**

"Why didn't you tell her?" Quil asked, I shrugged closing my eyes, "dude you gotta tell her," Embry interrupted followed by 'yeahs', "no – I won't not until she realizes she loves me, that she's in love with me too…I don't want her to give in, to feel obligated because I've imprinted on her, fuck that, I don't need the fucking pity" I snarled kicking my bike, "fuck, how's she gonna get home?" I sighed, getting onto my bike, and starting it, knowing she couldn't have walked far, I set off after the girl who was my world, I couldn't just let her go like that, I couldn't let our day end this way…


	3. Visit

**BELLA POV**

It had been two weeks since the whole incident at La Push had occurred; he had just walked away, without a second glance, or a word, nothing. So I took it as confirmation, Edw-_he _had left me, and now Jacob. School had been canceled for a week, although assignments and homework was emailed to us, school grounds were off limits for an unknown reason which they had kept to themselves. Jacob hadn't called, hadn't came by, no notes, no texts, nothing. I was alone for a week, Charlie and Billy along with Harry had gone, I pretty much was alone for this week, it dawned on me, and I had to get out, go for a walk, and get some fresh air.

I guess people found it quiet easy to rid me of their lives, not that I ever was much…I sighed laying back on my bed my eyes searching the room, for something to do, I could read, take a bath, cook, nothing intrigued me, until the thought of a walk re-entered my mind seconds later, walking over to my closet, I noticed a creek in the floorboard, taking the step back I noticed it again, kneeling I brought my hand to the wood, pushing it slightly to realize it was loose, completely loose. I couldn't pull it away I needed something thin, _a ruler could do the trick _I leaned up towards my desk fumbling about my hand searching until I found what I was looking for, and with that I placed the object within the space between the boards and lifted it up, something was in there…a few things were in there, and that's when it all hit me…my birthday presents, I couldn't move, why, why would he hide them here? I didn't understand, apart of me was beginning to let go, for my own sanity, forget he ever existed, but now, now I'd found these mementos, solid, concrete evidence that he in fact did exist.

Desperately as I tried, I couldn't remove my gaze from the items...one of them, I instantly knew what it was I could see it so clearly, placed upon everything else was the photo Alice had taken of me and him, his arm wrapped around me, protectively of course – as it always was, his gaze focused to the left, half his face hidden in my hair, yet the smile on his face was visible through his eyes, they were the softest, most-welcoming color – like butterscotch. And I was cuddled up against him, my gaze focused on the ground, my right hand clinging to his shirt, my fingers hanging onto the fabric, _come on Bella look away, it's for the best_ I was finally beginning to feel numb and now this…reaching down I let my fingertips slowly graze over the cold photo before I yanked my hand back almost within the first few seconds of contact, Edward had touched it last, I could just imagine his scent on it, I picked it up holding it by the corner, and there it was, surely after months a smell would disappear, but it was strong as ever, I held it against my nose, pressing it against my skin, and took a deep, long breath.

Clutching the photo within both hands I walked out my front door, and straight ahead the street, the sky was overcast, I was sure it would rain soon, but I was determined to get some air, it was only water after all. What time was it? I hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten, how dark so soon, the day had only just begun, maybe…maybe he was back? Maybe he did love me, maybe he regretted leaving, and what if he was in our meadow? My head began spinning and that's when I began running, it wasn't my best decision I knew I'd fall sooner or later but I had to get there, I had to see, I had a sickening feeling, my mind was telling me to go home where it was safe, but my body, my heart was telling me otherwise.

I looked around frantically out of breath, hunched over my palms pressing onto my thighs heaving frantically trying to control my breathing, I had no idea where I was, looking around I was surrounded in green, canopies high above, shrubs lower on my level. "I've been waiting for you Bella…" a musical voice spoke, and I clutched onto the photo, begging him in my mind to return, to save me, to love me…but it wasn't the angel I was searching for…this angel, she was searching for me.

* * *

**_Read & Review please :)_**


	4. Confessions

_PLEASE READ & REVIEW, suggest things, give me constructive criticism, anything :D_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I turned slowly watching her, my lips pressed tightly together forming a line, her crimson hues, dark frightening hungry eyes didn't leave mine, standing her ground, a smirk formed on her lips, I could feel my stomach doing somersaults, I could feel my heart beat quickening and as much as I hoped and prayed she wouldn't, she did causing a roar of laughter out of her, "my my, where is Edward? Not protecting you anymore?" I tightened my hold on the photo, looking briefly away and then back up at her, "no – we broke up" I swallowed the words, biting on my tongue from saying anything further, "you're all alone, with no protection, no one to put up a fight?" she seemed sad, "I thought it would have been more…" waving her finger she placed it on her lip "fun, we both know I love the challenge and the thrill, like James did" her words came out with a snarl attached, I only hoped it would be over soon, remaining quiet I wondered why exactly hadn't she attacked me, "this will be no fun if your precious Edward Cullen doesn't care" I saw her roll back on her heels debating silently to herself on what she would do, and that's when she took a step closer, another ten or so and we'd be in each others faces, and then another, followed by two more, and then three more, three steps away, just short of her being able to grasp my neck, a playful smile played upon her face, until I heard it…growling and howling within the forest. I took a quick breath realizing she seemed slightly unease and within the blink of an eye I felt the pain…but it wasn't the burning it was the crack of something, I opened my eyes to see she now held me against an old maple tree, my ribs burning as I yelled out in pain, doubling over straight onto her unable to hold myself up, which was when I noticed the wolves charging towards her, their vicious snarls were enough that she let me go before fleeing, I noticed Sam go after her. Sliding down the tree I gripped onto my chest howling out, screaming and shrieking the pain had become unbearable. Clutching the photo with my free hand the tears rolled down my cheeks soaking the porcelain skin, which was when I heard a wolf whimper, like it was crying, in pain of some sort, when I noticed who it was I had already found myself in Jacob's arms, "shh Bells it'll be okay, I'm here we're going to the hospital now, be strong for me, please I need you" I heard him whisper and that's when it all went dark and I slipped away.

**JACOB POV**

Pacing up and down the corridor I noticed the guys walk in, but it wasn't the reaction I was looking for, "SHE GOT AWAY?" I hissed with venom growling as my fist collided with the wall, leaving an indent shape around my fist, "I could just fucking…ugh" I sighed knowing it was useless for now, she'd gotten away, and she'd almost killed the love of my life, the bitch would pay, I'd make sure of it, it would be done with my own hands, I'm going to rip that leech into shreds. "Dude, seriously she's fine, that's the main thing right about now yeah?" Paul cut in and I only nodded, yeah it's true what he was saying but that bitch was still out there lurking around, though I knew she wouldn't come back, not now, not for a long while; she was tactical, very tactical. The doctor just left smiling once he approached me, "is immediate family here?" I shook my head, "no her dad is gone for the week, with mine, we're practically like family" I replied, and he nodded, "well…she seems to have broken four ribs, she has bruising along her arms, her neck, and cuts here and there, nothing too serious although we're going to monitor her tonight, and if everything is how it is now, she can leave tomorrow" he smiled and I breathed, nodding thankfully, "can I see her?" he nodded and with that I rushed into the room not even bothering to close the door. God, she looked so peaceful, _my _Bella, regardless of everything that had happened, I wanted to call but what could I say, I couldn't let her just give in because I imprinted, I needed her to want me, want me because she wanted it, not because she now felt obligated because we belong together. I wiped at my cheeks furiously, never again, never again will I let her hurt, from this point on Jacob Black, you will be there, and you will protect her, love her and mend her… "Jacob" I looked up but her eyes were closed; I smiled leaning back and taking her hand in mine stroking it ever so softly, her skin against mine looked like so right, she was so soft, so fragile, "Jacob!" she spoke again slightly louder, I lifted my gaze her eyes were still closed still asleep peacefully, the guys all walked in filling the room and watching her, "Jake…I, I…" she breathed out, "what is it?" I couldn't help but answer her back knowing she wouldn't directly answer me, "Jake. Jacob, Jacob Black I'm in love with you" that was it, she loved me? She was _in _love with me? I bowed my head kissing her hand, allowing the tears to now willingly fall, I could hear the guys, in a weird way I could hear them smiling, "I love you too Bella, I always have, and I always will my angel" I whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, and she smiled stirring in her sleep. This would be kept secret, now that I knew I had to plan myself, I had to lead her into it, not manipulate but help her see, and that's when my eye caught something on the bedside table, a photo, of her and that leech, what was that doing here? Crumpled up, blotches of Bella's blood covering it, I sighed, she might love me, but she was still in pain, her heart - or some of it still belonged to him, and that was my first task, mend her, heal her, be her best friend, be what she needed me to be, and then prove to her just how much I honestly loved her, what I'd do for her.


	5. Awakening

_reviews are appreciated, even if its only a few words.  
constructive criticism, criticism, anything, just don't be too hard haha._

_**important note: **Is there any other POV's anyone would like me to try get the story from? Edward? Another Cullen? Another Pack Member? Anyone else? Or strictly stick to Bella & Jacob?_

_**AND! **I'm not going to let her fall into Jacob's arms straight away as I've seen happen MANY times in other stories,  
she loves/loved Edward, she's still in pain, although she knows she loves Jacob too, she doesn't realize she's IN love with him too,  
their friendship/relationship will progress as the story goes on, so lemons will be later on, sorry if this has disappointed anyone._

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I woke up looking around me to notice I was in the hospital, my room was empty, I turned to my side groaning slightly, taking a deep breath which hurt so I assumed I had broken a few ribs, looking I picked up the note,

_Bells, if you wake up, don't worry  
__I've just popped down to get some food with the pack...  
__We've just popped down to get something to eat,  
Your sunshine_

I placed the note back when I noticed the photo sitting there, taking it I stared into it, _as if I never existed _my mind whispered those words, and I sighed, clutching my chest trying to fight the inevitable, I didn't want to cry, I didn't want this pain any longer, I wanted to feel numb, wiping away at my now wet cheeks I heard the door open, I refused to let my head lift, I wasn't going to look at him, Jacob had hurt me, one week, if he thought I would have forgotten he was terribly wrong. That's when it hit me, I couldn't hear any breathing, I braced myself lifting my head and he stood there, _Edward _my mind whispered, we stood for minutes just staring at each other, _he didn't want you, he didn't love you, he left you_ I repeated it, over and over, and it stung, more and more each time, I felt like I had open wounds all over me, and people were poking and prodding them with objects, alcohol being dripped over the exposed flesh, I winced and he was besides me within seconds, sitting on the chair, "I'm so sorry" oh how I missed that voice, I looked up into his eyes, there were pitch black, onyx. I remained quiet and that's when he noticed the note and the photo, his face stiffened, and rage overwhelmed his perfect features as he read the note, and then he softened at the photo. "How?" he spoke, his hand reached for mine, and that's when my monitor began beeping furiously, my heart rated had quickened, and I could feel myself gasping for air and that's when the nurses came rushing in, Edward stood back, as if he were nailed to the wall.

**JACOB POV**

"_Isabella, please BREATHE, MISS SWAN BREATHE" _I could hear the nurses upstairs and I dropped everything, running straight through the corridors and up the stairs, I was certain the guys were following me, and then I snarled, _leech _did she get passed us? _Oh God please let her be alive please _I burst through the door and my eyes narrowed on him. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he instead ignored me, and as the pack piled in, snarls and growls escaping their lips, I saw the Cullen's pile in and move to their brothers side, "I NEED EVERYONE OUT NOW!" the doctor yelled furiously and we did, we all stood in the corridor, Edward and his family opposite me and mine, I could tell Jasper was using his power to control Bella, and for a moment I felt sort of grateful, because it seemed to have worked she was back to normal, '_what. Are. You. Doing. Here?'_ I attacked his mind, "I came to see her, Alice had a vision, and what did you expect me to do? Stay back, and let you dogs protect her? You couldn't even kill her, there's a handful of you and you managed let her escape" he sneered and I growled, "DON'T YOU DARE, HAVE YOU SEEN HER LOOK AT HER, YOU CAUSED THAT YOU INSENSITIVE LEECH" I was struggling to get out of my pack brothers hold and then I remained still when the door opened, "you may see her now, but please don't say or do anything that could cause her stress, one at a time" and once he left everyone had ignored what he had said, the room was now full of werewolves, and leeches and one human.

**BELLA POV**

I had my eyes closed, I couldn't open them to see Edward or Jacob, it hurt too much. I winced and I felt a hand on each, one was ice cold, and one was so hot, I pulled them both back instantly, and my eyes shot open, amazed at what I saw, The Cullen's, and the pack were all there, every single one of them, even Leah had joined. "Don't touch me" I groaned and my eyes searched for Carlisle, "Carlisle?" and then I saw him, "I'm here Bella," his smile was soft, "I, can you help me up?" I breathed out and he was now besides me, lifting me up with such ease, so gently I was thankful he was here, placing me in much more comfortable position, I smiled gratefully, "thank you" I coughed and groaned, I had some blood on my hand which had just covered my mouth, "it's okay, don't freak out, it's natural" Carlisle interjected as my heart sped up slightly, and I nodded, I trusted him if anyone right now, it was him. I laid back against the pillow my eyes skipping from face to face, excluding both Jacob and Edward.

"Why are you back?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, I didn't care who heard or who was here I needed an explanation, "you were hurt, I had to come back to protect you" he answered fluently, probably practiced a few times on the way over, at the possible questions I had, and I had a lot, but he wasn't prepared for what I was about to say next, "I don't want you concerning yourself with me, I don't want you here to _protect _me, I don't want _you_" and from what I could see no one expected it, not even Jacob. "y-y..you what?" he stuttered, I made him stutter, "go. And I'd appreciate if you left too Jacob…please, I need time to myself, and I want to go, so Carlisle if you'd please talk to the doctor and get me my papers I'd really appreciate that" he nodded heading out which he was then followed by the Cullen's and then the pack. Jacob and Edward remained rooted in their spots, "please go" my voice was barely above a whisper now, and with that said I was now alone, they both needed this, I needed this.

_One left you because he didn't love you anymore, and the other, he'll imprint soon, they're better off without you, as are you…_I had to keep reminding myself that, I needed them both, Edward was like a drug, but this addiction was deadly, I was so willing so willing to give everything up for him, my friends, Jacob, my parents. Jacob was my sun, who I could depend on, but I couldn't any longer, because I knew I'd end up even more fragile and broken when he'd leave me sooner or later too…I had to be a better daughter, I owed my mom and dad that much.


	6. Letters

_Thank you for all the reviews! it means a lot to hear you are enjoying the story,  
as for Bella being 'imprinted' on by someone else, it'll happen VERY soon, hopefully the next chapter, or the one after,  
**read & review please and thank you :]**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Esme and Alice had helped me into my clothes and out of the hospital gown I was put into, we all remained silent while we did so, I didn't want anyone to mention anything, no apologies, no explanations, I had come to the point where I decided that it was too much, I was hurting, and I was hurting others – I had parents who loved me, and I was ignoring them, passing up time with them for mythical creatures, for both guys who would sooner or later leave me later, one already had, why would I believe he wouldn't again? Another was destined to be with someone, he'd stop hurting sooner or later, now it was all about me, I had to think about myself.

I arrived at home and smiled over at Carlisle who dropped me off alone, "Bella – hold on" I left the car door half open and turned to him, "yes Carlisle?" I replied, "if you're ever in pain or anything, please do call me okay? I still think of you as my daughter, and I'm so so-" I put my hand up and he stopped, "okay I'll let you know if I'm not feeling well," I spoke "and as for what you were about to say, don't, it's not your fault, but I really don't want to hear it, I'm sorry" I apologized he only nodded his head, frowning and I got out of the car, making my way into the house where I was alone for another 6 days, I shut the door behind me when I heard him drive away, and I let out a needed sigh, "you can do it" I whispered encouraging myself, "you're stronger than this, you'll make it through" I had to remind myself why I was doing this, I was doing this for my parents. And that's when I caught sight of two papers on the table, I shook my head immediately knowing what they were, one letter was from Edward and another from Jacob. Grabbing a soda from the fridge and letting the answering machine play I grabbed the letters,

"_Isabella, its your father, you haven't called me back or answered me, I've called all night, and Billy called Jacob, he hasn't picked up either, Harry called Sue who claims Leah and Seth know nothing, call me as soon as possible please, I love you" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Oh no Charlie _I picked up the phone speed dialing his mobile he picked up within a few rings, _"Isabella?"_ he spoke, "yeah dad sorry I never called, I sort of fell down the stairs" I heard him gasp, "no no its nothing bad, I just broke four ribs I'm okay now honestly," I spoke through the phone,_ "was Jacob there with you? And Leah and Seth? You're okay right? Should I come home now?" _I took a deep breath, "yes they all were, I'm fine dad enjoy yourself honestly, I'm capable of looking after myself" I let out a small laugh, which even I could tell was forced, _"what's wrong? What aren't you telling me? You know Jacob will tell Billy right, and then I'll know" _yeah awesome, now I had to explain the Cullen's were back, he'd most likely think my depression would come crawling right back, or that I'd have jumped into his arms already, "urm, well…I think, I guess the Cullen's are back dad" I blurted out and I heard him sigh, _"Are you fine? I can come home sweetie honestly" _I could just hear the worry in his voice, I couldn't put him through that not again, he didn't deserve it, "no no dad honestly, I'm great, we'll talk more when you come back, keep me updated okay? Say hello to Billy and Harry too" he grunted at my response and I then I heard two Hello's back, "now be safe okay?" I couldn't help but giggle, I was parenting Charlie Swan, _"ha ha kiddo, ha ha very funny, you be careful, I'll call you again tonight, bye Bells, I love you"_ I smiled, "I love you too dad, bye" I hung up the phone and sat down at the dinner table, I looked down at the letter on top,

"_Bella, I am so sorry, I never meant to leave you, I didn't mean to leave you, I love you, I've always loved you, and I always will…I left so you could be protected, with me around there will always be danger, you're so fragile, so easily breakable, and I see now me leaving was a terrible mistake, I regret it deeply, and I wish I never did but I never knew this would happen, that you'd almost be killed. I was a mess without you, and I'm so sorry once again, please just think of us love, how happy we were, we could be that way again, we could be happier, give me that chance to prove to you that I will protect you and love you for all eternity, that I will never let anyone or anything cause you harm, or hurt you. I just need you to know I'm always here, always a phone call away Bella, I love you, and I'll be waiting, please call me soon, I won't give up on you Bella you'll see we're meant to be.__  
PS. I'll understand if your window is closed, but when you decide to open it, if you do, I'll be there.  
Be safe for me,  
Edward."_

_You left to protect me? You still love me?_ I felt a surge of pain shoot through my heart, and I sighed closing my eyes, as much as I wanted to believe it, and I probably would have until a few months ago, but I couldn't now, I picked up Jacob's letter next and slowly began reading this,

"_Bells, I want you to know if you're mad at me because I didn't come to see you, you're wrong, I was there every night, and every chance I had, in the forest across your house, phased and watching your house, you don't know how much this hurts me, I couldn't explain it to you, you would never believe me, please please forgive me, that day at the beach, I needed to tell you something but I can't I can't not now, it's not the right moment, I'm waiting for it, but you need to talk to me, please call, please visit, anything, leave you window open or speak to me at night I'll know, I'll be there waiting, I've loved you since we were kids Bells, since the day I saw you, remember? We connected instantly, we made mud pies and you threw yours at me drenching me in mud, I know everything about you Bella, every scar, every holiday what you did, I can give you a detailed year by year explanation of how your beauty astounded me each time you visited, how you changed from this adorable little girl into this beautiful lady. I'll be waiting, and I'll be fighting for you Bella, I'm not giving up, not when I know you belong with me,  
Always your personal sun, Jake"._

I dropped the paper, why couldn't they just help me, they both were making it terribly hard on me, both an equal amount. Jacob and Edward knew the hold they had over me, and I wanted nothing more than to make up with them both, to sit and be friends, but it wouldn't work, not after everything that had happened. I stood up grabbing my jacket, my keys, mobile and my soda and headed out to my truck, to drive somewhere anywhere I could be alone with my thoughts, I'd eat out tonight, maybe at a small restaurant in Seattle, I got out my mobile and sent Charlie a quick text letting him know what I was doing, within minutes I received a reply, '_alright kiddo, be safe, let me know when you're back home, love you._' I looked out into the woods wondering if Jacob was there, or if Edward was, "whoever is there, if anyone is, don't follow me, if you want me to even think about calling you'll wait" I spoke quietly before I got into my truck, the engine roared to life and I backed out of my driveway and drove towards Seattle.


	7. Wolves

**_READ & REVIEW!  
_**_from this point on, there will be a lot more drama, I'm debating on whether or not Bella and Jake should get together,  
I know some would enjoy it, and some won't I just think, it makes sense for it to take time rather than have them together minutes after she leaves Edward or whatever.  
then again if I do get more reviews and people share their opinions with me, I could change my mind, I'm writing, but you all are reading so I want you to enjoy it :]_****

* * *

**JACOB POV**

I had to make her see sense, I was the wiser choice, I was the _right _choice for her, she was my imprint, my true love, I still didn't get it, why didn't I imprint the moment I saw her like everyone else, there must have been a reason something behind it, something that happened to trigger it, I _needed _to find out.

**BELLA POV**

I had eventually pulled up at a restaurant, from what I could gather it was owned by a Quileute tribe, the designs on the walls, paintings, menu design it was full of wolves, and there were other animals too but most had centred around the werewolves. I pushed the food around on my plate, I was hungry, starving in face but I couldn't bring myself to eat, there was so much to think about, so much to do, so much to sort out, I knew I was on the verge of tears I bit my bottom lip trying to hold the tears in but they just spilled over, I noticed somebody standing infront of me across the table, wiping away at my cheeks I took a deep breath, composing myself before looking up…_Jacob? No, wow he looks like him, in some ways…especially that smile, could have me fooled for my smile, my Jacob's smile. _"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying" he spoke and I shook my head, "I wasn't crying" I lied and looked down at my plate, my food was pretty much ice cold now, I had been pushing it around for an hour or so, "how about I get you a new order? And we can get to know each other, because I, I know I should, and I'm pretty sure you need someone to talk to…so why not another werewolf?"

he smirked, my eyes widened, _a werewolf? What the hell Bella, you just attract mythical creatures, I was a monster magnet, how did he know? How could he just so easily tell me, then I noticed I must of smelt like Jacob, but what about Edward? _"You also stink just a tad bit love, I'm guessing you're more involved with the supernatural than I gave you credit for" I flinched at his words, he had no idea. "Caiden, oi yeah, look get me the number 10 yeah, as soon as possible and a lemonade and…what would you like to drink?" I shrugged, he looked down at my glass to see I had water, "and another water, with ice and a lemon wedge" I winced as I felt a jolt of pain, my medication was wearing off, "you alright?" he seemed concerned as he took a seat besides me, "look, I know I seem forward and you're probably worried, or well freaked out, but if you give me the chance to explain, I'll tell you everything how bout it?" his smile was warm, I only nodded intrigued at how he knew everything, "well let me begin with my names Caleb, Caleb Storm" he held his hand out I reached my own out, shaking his hand, it was warm, just like Jacob's so he must have been telling the truth, "I'm Isabella Swan, but Bella will do" I replied and he nodded, "well…I'm guessing you know about the whole werewolves and vampires right?" I nodded, "ah good, saves me a lot of explaining" and then another boy came by placing the orders down onto the table, "ah Caiden, meet Bella," he smiled sweetly, "hey Bella, nice to meet you, I see he wasted no time" he chuckled and I smiled warmly, before we were alone again, "eat up," he grinned pushing the plate towards me, I eyed him cautiously and he sighed, "Bella, I wouldn't do anything to you, I'm here to protect you…you see I've imprinted on you" he whispered and my eyes just widened, my fork dropped from my hand and I sat there staring at him, "no, no you're lying, no this this no"

I stood up grabbing my things as I headed for the door before leaving the money I owed for the meal, "BELLA HOLD UP" I reached my truck when I felt a warm hand over mine, "look listen hear me out please I'm begging you" I didn't need to look up to hear the sadness in his voice, I sighed and looked up, "go on" he took a breath and looked back at the restaurant, I sighed and followed him in, his hand was up to Caiden signaling that things were okay and we returned back to the table we were at, "look, I saw you and I imprinted, we both know its inevitable right?" I gulped and gave one nod, "well, look at me, please," I did as he asked; "will you at least get to know me? Explain things to me, how you know, everything, I want to know, I sort of have to now, I need to protect you, I'm guessing there's another pack near-by, and vampires, and you're friendly with both – though I don't get the leeches" he growled and I only remained quiet, I could feel a lump in my throat, I knew if I tried to talk it would all come out incoherently. "I can smell their scent on you, their stench, it's not right you belong with me, with my pack" he added, softening up as he held his hand out, I shook my head and he sighed, "okay, I guess this is weird for you, but just know I'm here protecting you, would you mind giving me your number please?" he pleaded softly I felt like I owed him, I mean he claims he imprinted on me, I nodded taking his phone and placing my number and email into it. "Thank you, now I want to take you home okay? I see your in pain, and I think you need to go rest, _wow he can see and feel it _"um, okay" I croaked out, he only chuckled leaning back into the chair, "it's nice to finally be able to hear your voice Bella" I smiled weakly before he helped me into my truck, into the passengers side, I had put a fight up but he won unfortunately.

We arrived back at mine and I smiled gratefully once he helped me to my door although I really didn't need the help he insisted, obviously a trait from imprinting, "I uh, I guess I'll be going, um, I'll call you tonight as soon as I close up the restaurant, and get home, you're free tomorrow right?" he asked, I thought about it, yeah I was but did I really want to spend my time with Caleb? I couldn't shake the fact that he had imprinted on me, or did he, there was something off, I couldn't put my finger onto it, but I felt it, and I needed to find out what it was, so I guess I was free, "Earth to Bella" Caleb waved his hand in front of my face and I let out a small laugh, "yeah sorry I tend to just go off in my own little world" he chuckled nodding, "but yeah I'm free I think I mean if you call me tomorrow too, I guess I'll let you know" I nodded and he sighed, "alright, but please do try" he frowned, "um, whoever I smelt on you earlier, they're here in your house, I hadn't realized, because you still have their scent on you, but it just hit me, stronger, let me stay until they leave please?" I sighed and nodded, he was protective, check that off the list on imprinting.

I entered the house and I saw Jacob standing in the kitchen leaning against the stove, his eyes were furious, he was trembling, I went to reach out for him subconsciously, my body yearned to just hold him, but Caleb pulled me back standing in front of me, "and who is this Bella?" Jacob growled, I honestly was wondering the same thing myself, I hadn't spoken to him much, I didn't know anything, a few facts here and there, "I'm Caleb Storm, a fellow shifter" he held his hand out and Jacob took it shaking, "we just moved down here back home" he nodded "you're Jacob Black, Ephraim Black's grandson am I right?" how did he know so much about Jacob, I saw the same look I had on my face on Jacob's, "yeah yeah, but what are you doing here with _my_ Bella?" I smiled my eyes flickering up to Jacob's which he saw, and he returned my smile, _my smile _yes, that was my smile, "what am I doing here? It's simple, I am making sure _my _imprint is safe" he smiled and my gaze dropped to the floor, "YOU'RE WHAT?" Jacob growled his fists balled up as he began walking towards Caleb, I shoved myself between them staring up at Jacob my hands resting on his chest, "Jake please, don't, stop Jacob, you'll hurt me" his eyes met mine, and he stopped shaking, calming down instantly, I could swear I saw through him, I saw his soul, he looked at me with such intensity, such love, such devotion, he _belonged _to me, and that's when it all came crashing down to me, "oh Jacob you did didn't you?" his eyes fell to the floor, "look up at me please" I pleaded but he didn't, "what is it?" Caleb cut in behind me and I turned to face him, "Caleb, did you imprint on me?" I starred right at him, and I knew he didn't "yeah I did" Jake growled in response, "no – no you didn't you see, your responses are nothing those of Jacob's, you're not like anyone I've seen, nothing like Sam, or Jared, or Paul" _Jacob imprinted on me, how could I have been so blind_, "Caleb go before you put yourself into a worse situation," I was worried, worried for his safety, Jacob would have ripped him to shreds by now, "I'll go – but I'll see you around Bella" he smirked before taking off. "you come near her Caleb, and I'll rip your throat out, I'll kill you" Jacob snarled before Caleb made his way out the front door, seconds later a wolfs cry was heard.

"why…why didn't you tell me?" I could feel myself slipping; my knees were shaking underneath me, which is when Jacob lifted me up with ease carrying me over to the couch, as I clung to him, "Jake, please talk to me" why did he keep this from me, why wouldn't he just tell me, "was this…what the beach was about, what happened that day I mean?" he still didn't answer me so I left it, I laid my head onto his shoulder before I took my phone out, to text Charlie to let him know I was home, and that I was off to bed and my phone would be off for the night. "Will…you stay? We need to talk, and sooner or later you'll need to answer me and explain things to me" he nodded and I smiled weakly, "okay Jakey, just stay here let me make us both a cup of tea, are you hungry? I could order some pizza if you'd like?" I stood up, before feeling myself being pulled down gently back onto his lap, his hold on me tightening as he sighed, "Bella, will you just listen? I mean listen, no interruptions, let me explain it all and if I haven't you can ask me anything okay?" his voice was quiet, I nodded, "okay Jake, but could you just do one thing for me before hand?" I whispered, "anything" he replied, "hold me tonight, I don't feel safe" I stood up taking his hand in mine before I led him up the stairs into my bedroom, "turn around" I smirked, and he stood there his arms crossed against his chest, "not a chance Bells" he winked, and at that moment, I knew _my _Jacob was back, we were back, I could see it in his eyes, and I giggled turning around "please?" I pouted, he grumbled turning around, I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Turning I noticed Jacob was starring at me lovingly, his eyes piercing through mine, reaching my soul, my heart..._was I in love with Jacob?_, I averted my gaze away,smiling as I pushed the thought away, that would have to be thought of later, right now Jacob had explaining to do. Pulling me into bed once he was leaning against my headboard, held me against him tightly his arms protecting me and keeping me warm, "so…are you ready now then Bells?" his warm breath tickled my ear and I nodded laying closer to my Jacob waiting for whatever he had to say.


	8. Ultimatum

**JACOB POV**

"Okay…" I wondered where I would start off from, weighing it over in my head I shifted my body, adjusting into a much more comfortable position with Bella still on my lap, against my chest, her left hand holding my right hand, her fingers stroking my skin, I felt so at peace, so calm, only Bella could do this, only _my _Bells could, my imprint, I smiled sheepishly at the thought basking in the glory that I knew she was mine and now she did too, "what's so funny, clue me in too" she spoke, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration, which only added to how cute she looked.

I couldn't help but 'awww' at her, of course her cheeks were now that bright crimson I loved so much, against her pale complexion, it looked so beautiful, white, pink and red, I leaned over kissing her cheek lingering in the scent, strawberries, with a hint of freesia and lavender. "Oh it was just the whole imprinting thing" I shrugged, and she shook her head, "no tell me…please?" how could I resist her? She was pouting her eyebrows scrunching together, I only shook my head, "I am so whipped" I chuckled which to my surprise she joined in on, leaning against me while we gradually stopped, "I was just thinking about how you're all mine, _my _imprint, sooner or later you'll be mine, I mean I'm not going to stop fighting for you, I'll never stop fighting for you, I just wish you'd see that you're _in _love with me too Bells" I whispered in her ear, receiving a shiver and a sharp withdrawal of air from her lips.

"I'm just not ready yet Jake" she was chewing on her lower lip, "I know Bells but like I said I'll be waiting and fighting" I pressed my lips to her forehead and smiled, "would you like me to tell you everything now?" she nodded, her chocolate brown eyes lit up with excitement, chuckling I nodded, "alright well…I'm not sure why I never imprinted on you when I saw you the first day after I changed, no one really understands, nor do the elders, we're trying to figure it out, there must be a reason, I personally believe imprinting itself is the exchange of ones souls, as well as everything else, but once you imprint your soul is theirs, and sooner or later theirs is yours" I looked down to her, she was pale she looked as if she had seen a ghost, "Bells?" I brought my hand to her cheek and she looked up at me her lips parting.

**BELLA POV**

"I…I think I know why" I whispered shaking my head, Jake raised his eyebrow, "what do you mean you think you know why?" he questioned, "about you imprinting late" as soon as he mentioned the word soul everything somehow seemed clearer, "okay…go on Bells explain to me?" I could tell he was just as confused as me, but intrigued at the same time, "I…when I was with Edward" I heard a low growl in his chest once his name was mentioned, "I, well he believes he doesn't have a soul, being a vampire and all" I spoke, "for once he got something right, of course he doesn't, he doesn't have a soul or a heart" I winced, slapping his chest lightly, "Jacob!" he rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay, okay sorry go on" not that he meant the apology, but I left it and continued, "well when he would refuse to change me when I asked…" I whispered, "you asked what?" he growled through his teeth shaking, "no Jacob please stop" I whispered and he calmed down shaking his head in disbelief. "How could you Bells? You were just going to leave me, your dad, your mum?" turning his head and closing his eyes, "I I haven't though just listen please" I bit my lower lip watching him, "I had always disagreed with him, I told him he did have a soul, and if he was worried about mine, he could take it, I didn't need it if I had him, so maybe that's it.

I was bound to him in that way so eager for immortality that I would have given anything, but after he left and you were there, and the whole Laurent thing, I realized what I was doing, and I couldn't not to the people who loved me, so apart of me let him go, which might be the reason you imprinted" he was nodding, his hand placed on his chin, "maybe so Bells, I'll talk it over with the elders, its possible though" his smile was warm and inviting – it was the smile I loved so much, never given to anyone but me. "Come on, I think you should get some rest Bells, I'll be here holding you all night I promise, you don't have to worry" I nodded climbing off his lap, "um Jake" I sighed, what's going to happen with Caleb?"

I honestly felt like a mess, I just attracted danger, "I'm not sure yet, I don't remember him or think I've ever heard of him, but I'll make sure you're protected at all times, how about you come down to La Push tomorrow?" at this point I was buried in his chest, my head lightly resting upon it, "um, I could come by around 3, I have to go see Edward, I need to talk to him" he sighed, "talk to him here, I'll wait and we'll go up to La Push together" I didn't need to look up to see he was frowning, I was hurting him, I was hurting them both, "I need to do this alone, he deserves that much, I'll get him to drop me off and you can pick me up at the treaty line?" his arms wrapped around me tightly, a smile formed on my lips as I wriggled around placing my head besides his on the pillow, "'kay Bells, sleep well angel, I love you" he closed his eyes tightening his old on me.

I laid there in Jacob's warm embrace, my body, my mind was screaming, yearning just to give him what he wanted…to give him my heart, he had it, but he didn't have it the way he needed, I couldn't keep doing this to him, I couldn't put him through this, I closed my eyes praying tomorrow would be a better day…that tomorrow it would all be sorted, and that both Edward and Jacob would stop fighting for someone that was broken, someone that couldn't love again, they both deserved better than what they wanted.

I turned onto my side, my eyes opening slowly, "Jacob?" I sat up it was still rather dark, and Jacob wasn't here, I felt something on the pillow, a paper, I stood up walking through the darkness to reach the light switch. Looking back at the note in the light I frowned dropping it onto the floor,

_Bells I had to go sweetie,__  
Somethings up, I think it's to do with Caleb,__  
Don't worry you'll be safe and so will I,__  
I'll call you when I'm free,  
I love you._

"Bella" I jerked pressing myself against my bedroom door to notice Caleb sitting on my window sill. "You're making everything so difficult" he shook his head rising up to his feet his fingers tapping on my desk, "I'd hate to see anything happen to your precious Jacob, or his friends, not to mention the Cullen's…and what about your dad Charlie? Your mom Renee, and her husband Phil, you wouldn't want them hurt now would you?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You need to leave Forks, immediately, tonight" he said a matter-of-fact. "N-no, I'm not going anywhere" my voice was shaky and my eyes immediately met my phone, rushing to get it he grabbed me forcing me back against the door, my phone falling to the floor where he crushed it with his foot.

"Stop being difficult and listen to me" his green eyes were level with mine, "if you don't leave your going to mess everything up, leave and it'll be okay" his hand ran across my stomach and I jerked at his touch, "so are you going to leave or do I need to take matters into my own hands?" I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes, I had no idea what he meant by that but I couldn't put my family, my friends into anymore danger, "okay I'll go" I cried out and he moved back letting me go, "good, we have your tickets, we have some money for you also, you can go home to Arizona, pack your stuff up, and then move to Florida, continue whatever you need to do there, school, college, university anything, but you are not to return, not now, after five years you can is that understood?"

I only nodded catching the clothes he threw towards me, "you can change into those, I've packed what you had already while you were asleep" he smirked, "no one will know where you are, you will _not _be in contact with anyone besides your mother and father, contact Jacob, Edward or anyone else from here and I won't stand by my promise, also if you decide to return one day you are not to tell them why you left" I shook my head, "you are not to do so, because we'll still be here, and if you do, believe me I'll kill them both, I'll kill everyone you love in front of your own eyes" he was serious, his eyes were hard and cold and I nodded terrified, "can I leave my father a note?" he nodded once, "your father only, you can talk to him once you arrive in Florida, you cannot give information to where you are though, is that understood?" I nodded, "okay, please don't hurt them, I'm begging you" I whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks, "I won't if you do one more thing" I looked up at him and he handed me a piece of paper and pen, "you will write a brief note to Jacob and Edward, address them both" I did as told,

"Now you will write this word for word: _I don't want either of you to follow me, or try to find me, I can't stand being around you both, you're both monsters, and how could you ever believe I'd want a life with either of you? Edward as for you, you're a vile creature, you left me before, and this is me leaving you now, don't you dare come after me. Jacob, you are so stupid, how could you imprint on me? Don't you get it, I never loved you, I don't, and I never will. I was never in love with either of you, let me go, because I've let you both go, Bella_." I wrote it down, word for word, sobbing at the lies I had just written, "They don't deserve that" I choked out, "how could you be so heartless?" I wiped at my cheeks writing my own letter to my father,

_Dad I've left, I'm not going to return any time soon, I'm so sorry I couldn't do this face to face or give you a proper explanation, but I need to do this, I need my time to myself, I'm so sorry, I'll call you when I'm settled but I don't want to talk to anyone besides you or mom, so please remember that, please just understand, never forget that I love you._

Of course Caleb overlooked the letter and nodded, "it'll do, now hurry up I need to drive you to the airport" he stood by my bedroom door, "Caleb please, I can't leave, let me just say bye to them face to face and I'll leave, please I can't do it this way" I pleaded grabbing his shirt tears streaming down my face, "please?" he shook his head glaring at me, "DOWNSTAIRS NOW" he growled through his teeth I looked back at my bedroom at the two notes on my bed, I could feel myself breaking, but it was for the best, "please don't hurt them" I whispered one last time as I made my way down the stairs, out of the house, and soon out of the place I now called home.


	9. Home

_please read and review, let me know what you think of the story so far :']  
as for those who are wondering who she will end up,  
it'll be a secret for now, but I'm pretty sure we all know who it is._

* * *

-Five years and three months ahead-

I sat in my BMW M6 Convertible, just outside the sign welcoming me back into Forks, could I do this? Could I return back? I knew everyone would be so livid, so angry with me, but I only did it for their safety, and what did I get out of it? Into my third year, I had just gotten into university, studying English Literature and Journalism, my life took a turn for the worst, I lost my father, to a drunk driving accident, and I couldn't even attend the funeral, even if I could have come I doubted I would have, it hit me hard so I just buried myself in work, in university, in apprenticeships whatever I could to rid that ache I felt. Five years, and I still was confused about Jacob and Edward, granted my need for Edward was gone, I still loved him of course, but I loved Jacob too, I had realized I was in love with them both…even after five years, Jacob probably moved, I had a feeling the Cullen's did. I was pretty damn sure I wounded them both deeply, I'd never be forgiven, but I came back to make amends, apologize and if they didn't accept I'd of course understand.

"Bella?" I turned my head to look over at Tyler – my boyfriend going on two years, I didn't love him, as much as I told him I did, I didn't, "you've been here for a while now, are you sure you want to go back?" he asked bringing his hand to mine, "yeah I have to do this" I replied, shifting the gear into drive as I ventured back into the gloomy town of Forks. I wasn't expecting a reunion, a heart-warming, open armed welcome, hell I wasn't even expecting any of them to still be here, but Charlie had left me his house in the will…and I sure as hell wasn't going to sell it, it was the only thing of my fathers I had left. I did well for myself, he was proud of how I excelled in college, I went onto majoring both in Journalism and English Literature, I was an aspiring writer/journalist, I had some material so far, a few potential buyers wanted to buy it and sell my story…A tale of a normal human girl, falling in love with a vampire and a werewolf, huh who knew it would have been such a big hit.

I took a deep breath, pushing the door open it smelt just how I remembered it, his police jacket was still hung up on the coat hook, I immediately rushed upstairs and into his room, looking around, "I miss you dad" I whispered to myself taking a seat on the edge of his bed before Tyler joined me, his arms around me as I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, we might not have been the closet, but within those years I had lived with Charlie, I had become a total daddy's girl, and now he wasn't here, I shook my head pulling away and wiping at my cheeks, "I don't want anything touched in here" I spoke walking out and heading into my old bedroom, gasping down at what I saw, the note I left for Jacob and Edward was folded and sat upon my pillow. Groaning I picked it up looking over it, nothing had been added nothing had been done to it, besides being folded.

"Bells, do you want to go to the beach?" Ty smiled from the door as I crumpled the paper up in my hands nodding before letting it fall back onto the bed as we made our way downstairs, "don't you want to change?" he asked raising an eyebrow I shook my head, "no, I'm comfortable it's okay" he smiled taking my hand, as we walked to my car and drove off to First Beach, my palms were beginning to sweat, my heart was racing…what if I saw Jacob? Oh God, I wanted to turn the car back around, I couldn't do it, I couldn't go through that again, it just hurt too much, Tyler was a perfect gentleman, we never technically had sex, I gave him blow-jobs occasionally, hand-jobs too, he ate me out, but never fingered me, I wasn't ready for any actual penetration, and he was patient, he was special, but he wasn't for me, I just couldn't leave, he was good for me, I couldn't keep loving mythical creatures, I was human I deserved a normal life.

Arriving I sat there drumming my nails on my wheel, taking a deep breath I turned the car off and grabbed my clutch bag dropping my keys into it as I stepped out, everything was still how I remembered it, I could see the collection of drift woods far ahead in circles, with a fire pit in the middle…I remembered all the bonfires years ago, the tales, but that was all long gone now, as was Jacob – I was sure of it. Tyler took my hand in his as we walked silently down the pathway, my heels clinking I stopped just before the sand taking them off and holding them in one hand my feet lowering into the soft warm sand, today was unusually warm, a sunny, warm day very rare in Forks, maybe I had picked a good day to come back, we walked hand in hand, Tyler was good, when I was silent he knew the silence was obviously necessary for me, I didn't open up much to him, I never did not with anyone not after I left.

"It's beautiful" he whispered and I nodded overlooking the sand, ocean and the sun which had now began to set, he pulled me into his arms and I stood there in his embrace, it felt so wrong, so out of place, I hated myself for that, I hated that even after five long years I couldn't let go.

"QUIL QUIL HERE BRO I'M OPEN" I froze in place, "DUDE COME ON THROW IT" the voice was getting louder and I closed my eyes, "EMBRY DUDE STOP YOU'RE GONNA-" and that's when we were both knocked over Tyler laying on top of me as I squirmed about underneath him, "Ty get off" I winced unhappily and I looked up to notice Embry his mouth wide open his eyes wide open too, he looked pale almost for a split second,

"BELLA?" he questioned and I meekly nodded I felt him pull me up and into his arms, "you have no idea how much we've missed you" he whispered and I stood there like an idiot my arms by my side, "I'm so sorry…" I trailed off embarrassed, I was so stupid, how could I return, I knew they wouldn't have left. I saw the group beginning to walk over, girls and boys, "where have you been?" he asked stunned yet his eyes were warm, he wasn't angry with me, that was one, "just around" I nodded and that's when I saw Quil, Sam, Paul, Seth, Jared, Leah, Emily and a few others I couldn't place, Leah's face was hard and rigid, she looked at me with complete disgust before turning to walk away.

My gaze moved until I spotted him…Jacob, his arm around a pretty girl, Quileute I assumed, he stood there starring at me, I looked back trying to find evidence of _my _Jacob, but he wasn't there. If it was possible he had gotten even bigger, they all had, the silence was becoming too overwhelming I knew sooner or later I'd end up crying, so I did the smart thing, "I'm gonna go, it was nice seeing you all again" I whispered turning around and tugging on Tyler's arm, I stomped my way through the sand pulling him towards the driftwood, I couldn't leave just yet, I just had to put space between us, I couldn't do it, it was painful it hurt too much. Sitting down I sighed bringing my legs up to my chest and leaning against Tyler,

"Who were they Bells? They're all so fuckin' huge" I only nodded, "they're..." what would I say, I took a deep breath, "we're old friends," I looked up to see Quil and Embry with Seth, they were all smiling down at me, genuinely too, nothing fake, nothing hidden, "I'm Quil, this is Embry and this is Seth" they held their hands out and Tyler shook each one by one, "I'm Tyler, Bella's boyfriend" they all nodded and I took a deep breath, my face was beginning to burn up terribly, _I can do this I can do this _I thought to myself, "Bells you okay?" Seth was kneeled in front of me and I nodded, flashing him a small smile, "yeah," I spoke simply, "you look really pale, I mean paler than you usually are" concerned he picked me up and smiled, "look after Tyler or bring him too I'mma get her something cold to drink" I followed him quietly keeping my head lowered to the ground the whole time.

**JACOB POV**

I couldn't even bring myself to talk to her, to _my _imprint, she had changed so much, she was a woman now, her body was voluptuous yet thin, curvy in all the right places, still as milky white as I remembered, her hair tone was definitely darker, I assumed dyed, yet her eyes were the same chocolate brown I loved, she was in a pair of black work shorts, that just finished below her ass, and came up to her stomach, a white shirt tucked in hugging her, her button open just where her cleavage was, her breasts were definitely bigger, from what I could tell at least a C cup. _Stop it, she left you stop_ my mind shouted at me viciously, as Macy stood by me her hand in mine, what can I say I'm a guy I have needs, and she fulfilled them just like any other fuck I had, I never did girlfriends, weren't for me, I only had eyes for one girl that way, my Bella.

I saw Seth bringing her over, she looked flushed, and drained, I guess it had the same affect on her, seeing me, _she never loved you Jacob you remember that before you go running after her, she left you, she didn't want you _I ran it through my mind over and over again, "dude you gonna be alright?" I looked over to Paul, shrugging, "I don't know man, look at her, I just want to go hold her, whys she back man?" he shook his head, "ask her Jacob, go, you deserve that much" and I did so as I saw Seth leave her for a second I pulled away from Macy's hold and walked over to her, she smelt so fucking good, vanilla, with a hint of chocolate, she wasn't _my _Bells anymore, she was his, I glanced over to see Tyler or whatever his name was, I wanted to punch the shit out of him, he had _my_ Bells, he most likely made her his, I shook at the thought and pushed it away as I approached her, feeling calm instantly, but that's what your imprint did, made you feel so at peace, I stood besides her at the table and she turned, her gaze meeting mine, her eyes were watery, her cheeks wet, no she was crying, I lifted my hand to wipe them away, to kiss her eyes but I stopped and let it fall back to my side.


	10. Reasoning

_thank you for your lovely reviews,_  
_as for people who are reviewing about why I skipped through the five years so quickly_  
_Calebs position in this story - why he made her leave_  
_Tylers significance to the story, Jacob & Bella's relationship_  
_all will be slowly unravelled as the story goes on, so after some patience your questions will be answered :]_

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Bella I'll be right back, just get a drink 'kay?" Seth kissed my forehead and ran off; I gazed at the table there were a huge selection of drinks, ranging from simple mineral water, sodas, juices, alcoholic beverages and a selection of cold ice teas. My eyes caught a beer and I took the bottle sipping at it, I could feel heat, I knew Jacob was standing besides me, I had to face what I did, I had to apologize and hope he just accepted it, there was nothing much I could do besides that. I looked up I hadn't even realized I was crying, I think I saw his hand move, but as my eyes caught sight of it, it was dangling by his side, we stood in silence for a good few minutes, I broke our gaze almost every minute, looking down and then back up, but his eyes remained on me, he was hurt, I had hurt him, I knew I did, I was one thing to be left by a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but to be left by your imprint, leaving something behind so sickening, even if you lied, of course he wouldn't ever find out, he couldn't.

"I shouldn't have come" I whispered, placing the beer bottle back onto the table, "I'm sorry for leaving I am, I shouldn't have left everything like that…but I had no choice Jacob" …silence, "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea, I'm gonna go" I turned closing my eyes for the briefest few seconds, "yeah you leave, you seem to have mastered that quite well" he croaked out, "go on leave, what are you waiting for Bella?" he never called me Bella, it was always Bells, Bella was very rare but the tone to how he said it just now wasn't like before. I turned to look back at him, shaking my head, "I don't expect you to understand, hell Jacob I don't expect you to forgive me" I answered, "but I can't tell you why, I can't do it, I left because I had _no _other choice, I didn't choose to leave Jacob" my voice was louder now, "I never wanted to go, but I had _no_ choice, if there was a way around it, I would have stayed, I would have given anything to stay but I couldn't" drawing in a sharp breath I sighed, "I couldn't even come to Charlie's funeral, that's how bad it was, I couldn't return, I couldn't until now"

"I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, I'm not going to do or say anything, I came back because I had to see things for myself" he chuckled darkly, "so what I don't deserve an explanation?" he spat out, "yeah you do but I can't give you it, I'm just sorry, but I did it to keep you all safe that's all you need to know" I turned around, and as much as it pained me to walk away I took a few steps sobbing quietly, "DON'T FUCKING WALK AWAY BELLA, I DESERVE AN EXPLANATION, WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" he grabbed my hand turning me around, I tried to pull away but he held me by both wrists, "TELL ME" he growled through his teeth, "Jacob dude you're gonna hurt her" Quil came to his side gripping at his hands to let go, "fuck off Quil, move NOW" Quil sighed taking a step back and I looked over at him, pleading for him to help, "I can't…I can't go against the Alpha's command Bells" Quil spoke.

"Jacob please let go I can't tell you" I whimpered trying to pull my hands out his grasp, "Jacob I'm gonna bruise please, just loosen up please" he didn't he kept his hold on me his eyes still locked on mine, "if I was you I'd get my hands off her now" I turned to see Tyler walking up to him, "I'd advise you to step back and fuck off before I break your nose" Jacob replied, his eyes now on Tyler, "I'm serious I'll fucking kill you if you touch me or Bella" I winced and Jacob tightened his grasp pulling me slightly closer, "Ty it's okay seriously, just go with Quil" …"Tell me please" he begged before dropping his hands from my wrists, flexing my fingers I looked up into his eyes shaking me head and taking a step back, "I can't do that Jacob, please just understand" he sighed deeply, before looking past me into the forest which lead up onto the beach. "In there now" he ordered me but I didn't move, "I'm not in your pack, you can't order me around Jacob" I shot at him, "fine hard way then" he picked me up by my waist and slung me over his shoulder as he walked towards the forest, I squirmed in his arms, my balled up fists punching his back which was hurting me rather then him.

Putting me down he put his hands on either side of me, on the tree which I was now trapped in, "you have to tell me…you left for five years Bella, you wouldn't talk to me, I was so close to killing Edward did you know that?" my eyes widened as my mouth hung open, "I thought he had taken you, you just left all of a sudden, and I couldn't find him, then I did, we fought and I was so close until he swore he didn't and I could see in his eyes he didn't. No one knew anything as to where you went," his words were strained, his cheeks stained with tears. "Jacob look at me" tears ran down my cheeks, and onto my shirt and down my neck as his eyes followed them, "I left to protect you, but I can't tell you why, I can't put you in that danger" I shook my head, "Bella, look at me, how could you put me in danger? I kill leeches, even with their advantages, and new-born strengths, nothing had happened to me – look at me!" the last three words were snarled and I flinched, my body began to shake, "Bells I'm sorry please just" I felt him pull me against his chest and his arms were now wrapped tightly around me,

"Are you in trouble? I'll protect you if you are, just tell me, I'd kill for you Bells" I looked up hearing my nickname for the second time, his eyes were softer, "are you angry with me for leaving?" I blurted out and he shook his head, "no I'm hurt" I nodded pulling away from him but he kept his arms locked around me, "don't please, please don't walk away from me not again" I felt my eyes close and I leaned against him, "I can't tell you why I left Jacob, I don't know myself exactly what the reason was, but I _had _to go, I couldn't watch any of you die, I couldn't go through that, I couldn't lose you" I bit down onto my lip, "wh-what do you mean?" I sighed shaking my head, "Jacob, look you have to trust me, I _never _wanted to leave,I left because I had _no _other choice" shakily I brought my hands up to his face, "look just listen to me, and trust me, I'd never lie to you, but I can't tell you, not now, maybe one day when I know it'll be safe, please?"

His hands were now cupped over mine, his eyes closed, my heartbeat had quickened within the last few seconds, and he noticed, his lips were still in a straight line and he pulled away abruptly, "know what? Fuck it" my heart plummeted, my mouth dropped open and he just stood there shaking his head at me, "I.." …"I've fucking been there for you Bella, through everything, when that leech left you" I squeezed my eyes shut, what a low blow that was. "I've been there through everything, I've loved you, I've protected you, where's Cullen now huh?" I fought back the tears, this wasn't my Jacob anymore, this person, had changed my Jacob. I looked up, his lips moved as if he said 'I'm done' I struggled to get past him, his arms gripped around mine as I continued to push him, "LET ME GO LET ME FUCKING GO" I shrieked at him, tears spilling from my eyes, his warm hand was immediately there wiping them away,

"DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T TOUCH ME" I cried out puling away from him and walking, "I'm done too, I'm done trying" I ignored the fact that my legs were shaky and I continued walking pulling away from Quil once he came towards me, "don't" I shot out at him, "you tell Jacob, to stay away from me, I'm done with all this, I'm done with this magical world you all belong in, I can't do it anymore" I croaked out, "what did he say?" I looked up at him and heard a growl from the side, "Bella listen to me" I spun around to face Jacob who stood there, "no, I'm done, you never understood when to stop did you Jacob?" I questioned him; he just looked over at me confused, "don't get it? Let me refresh your memory" I growled pulling out the paper I had been forced to write on all those years ago, chucking it towards him, "REMEMBER THAT JACOB? READ IT, AND MAKE SURE IT STICKS" _take it back take it back before you fuck up the best thing that's ever happened to you_ my mind furiously shouted at me, yet I chose to ignore it. "You never meant those words, I know you, I know you better than anyone"

I shook my head at him, "no, you don't you see…I've changed, just like you have" I held my hand out as he took a step forward towards me, "your girlfriends lonely you go keep her company, and like I said to Quil, leave me alone" turning on my heels I bit my tongue regretting every word that came out, I never wanted this, I never wanted to hurt him, or any of the pack, I wanted him to hold me, I wanted to explain but I had choice but to lie. "Bella?" I approached Tyler my hand over my forehead, "I don't feel well Ty" I whispered, taking a deep breath, "what's wrong?" he pulled me to him, as I broke down sobbing, "I-Jacob-him-go-love-broken-never" it all came out jumbled up and incoherent, "shh calm down baby" hearing a growl behind us I didn't lift my head, I knew that growl all too well, "yes?" Tyler snarled back pulling me closer to him as I sighed, "I want to talk to Bella" Jacob replied his arms crossing over his chest, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you right now, or talk to you ever again" Tyler had balls, I had to give him that, standing up to someone like Jacob who was near enough 6'7", even bigger than before, Tyler only stood at 5'12" and was no where near Jacob's size.

"I want to talk to her" he continued, pulling away from Tyler I turned to face him, his hands were balled up by his sides, his eyes were locked on Tyler's arms and hands which were wrapped around me and resting over my stomach, "take your hands off her" he practically snarled, Tyler's grip only tightened on me and I could see Jacob begin to shake. I couldn't let anyone get hurt, not Tyler he didn't deserve it. Jacob's body was practically twitching and I could see the pack approaching, pulling away from Tyler I placed my hands over his arms, pleading with my eyes for him to stop, he calmed down almost instantly and his face softened, please I mimed out quietly, to my surprise he nodded his head, dropping his eyes to the ground, "I gotta go" I whispered only low enough for him to hear, "I'm sorry, but I think it'll be for the best if we continue with things how they were…from the last five years" I lied unhappily, and pulled away, taking Tyler's hand in mine, "please don't" I shook my head, "I have to, it's not fair on you, I'm sorry Jacob, you tell Billy I said hello" and with that I used everything in my power to turn and walk away from him, from the needs, the urges, the wants, the desires I had, it took _everything _in my power to not cling to him, to not tell him why I left, how much I loved and needed him, but I couldn't, I couldn't jeopardise everything – not now after so long.


	11. Unmasked

_read and review :)!_

* * *

**JACOB POV**

"I'm going to kill that asshole" I snarled balling my fists up tightly, "his hands were all fucking over her, over _my _Bella" I watched her walk away, silently, why couldn't I just bring myself to tell her I missed her, I loved her so fucking much, I needed her, after five years, after everything she was my imprint, destined to be with me. "I don't trust that guy" I spoke, "yeah you say that only 'cos he's with her" Paul cut in rolling his eyes, "no something's off, Sam do you feel it?" he nodded, "yeah, something is, I don't know what" I dug my nails into my palms, groaning inwardly. She was breaking me all over again…not that I mended to begin with, when Bella left, she took everything with her, she took the happiness, the light, she took herself from me; my meaning, the sole purpose I was here, I was here for her, and she was throwing it all away, cutting all ties slowly one by one.

**BELLA POV**

I felt absolutely horrible, how could I do that to Jake? The ride home was in complete silence, we entered the house, as I let out a quiet sigh…I missed Charlie, I missed seeing him, I missed my old life, I missed Jacob, but I knew he would be okay, five years on and he was fine, he was standing, hell he even had himself a girlfriend. I pursed my lips at the thought, my hand slamming down onto the table, a part of me was furious, Jacob was mine, he was _my _Jacob, but then again he wasn't. Yeah sure he had imprinted on me, but Sam had once told me, they can be anything you need them to be, and we weren't anything, nothing, - he seemed fine…

"Babe?" I looked up at Tyler, "you okay?" … "yeah I'm fine" I lied through my teeth, faking a smile, I could see his eyes, his natural gray color, was darkening, into black, I'd realized this a few times before, "babe why do your eyes do that?"

**TYLER POV**

'_babe why do your eyes do that?' _I glanced down at her raising an eyebrow, "do what sweetheart?" I questioned, "it's darker, like its gray, and from the edge inwards it's becoming black, I've seen it happen a few times now" she spoke calmly, pulling me down onto the chair besides her, _shit fuck_, "oh that, my doctor told me it's just a chemical balance, it gets thrown off every now and again" I shrugged it off casually, smiling at her, "babe I've gotta go for a few days, I need to head back to Florida sort a few things out with the office" I let my eyes flicker up to the sky, it would be a full moon from tonight and for the next three days, and I needed to be far away, "I should be back by Monday, lock up and be safe okay?" I kissed her lips softly while she nodded; "I love you" …"me too".

Bella had never actually uttered the words 'I love you too' it was always, me too, same, ditto, back at you, I do too…then again I didn't' t love her, so maybe it was for the best, I drove down to Seattle, stopping by the bar. Looking around I made my way into the bar searching for the people I was meeting, "nice of you to finally join us" I rolled my eyes taking my seat, "make it quick, I can't be here, I need to leave Caleb" he nodded, "how's things with Bella? She's still oblivious to everything right?" he prompted and I nodded, "she's realized my eyes, how they change but I threw her off nothing to worry about" he grinned, "well done Tyler, now you're going for a few days right?" nodding I took a mouthful of his whiskey, "mmm, yeah I should be back Monday" … "alright, I'll be visiting her" I didn't say nothing, or nod it wasn't my place to, I grew to respect her over the years, and I felt somewhat sorry for her, she had no idea what was planned for her, but my family were at risk if I didn't follow through. "Tyler have you fucked her yet?"

"Na man she won't let me in her, besides my fingers and tongue" I could see Caleb fighting against whatever he wanted to do at that moment to me, "good, don't go any fucking further, you're lucky I've let you do that, I've told you before if you need a fuck go find a whore" I growled, "what the fuck do you think I've been doing for all these years Caleb?!" I spat out, "I know the plan, I know what to fucking do, don't underestimate me" leaning into the chair I crossed my arms, gazing around the room, "I'm going to go now, I'll be back Monday, we'll meet up and discuss this further yes?" Caleb looked at me, shock was written across his face which was when I noticed the step I took, "do you call the shots now Tyler? Do I need to remind you about your sister?" I shook my head suppressing the urge to punch him straight in the jaw. "I know I'm sorry okay I stepped outta line Caleb, but I gotta go," he nodded, "stay out of Seattle, I'm warning you, if you're gonna feed, feed away from here, we don't need any sightings of beasts here in Forks"

"Yeah I know, but it's not my fault, I can't control what I do when I change Caleb, you can…you shift remember?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't have that control, when I change I'm a werewolf Caleb, I'm a monster, my instincts are to feed, and I'll kill anything in my way we both know what my kind can do" he grunted and I stood up, "I'll see you in a few days, if you need me call me during the day" I left the bar without another word, venturing out behind the alley, into the forest. My eyes met the moon, a full moon, the beast within me rising as I let out a heart stopping howl.


	12. Childish

_I've decided to use multiple narrative viewpoints from now on,_  
_http: // en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org/wiki/Narrative_mode__ - there are the different types I will be alternating through._

**A/N:**_ As for people who are asking if Caleb's motives can be given away, I can't do that right now,  
just because it'll give away bits and pieces, BUT it will be coming along soon I can promise you that! :D_

_please read and review, I appreciate every review. :)  
_

* * *

She sat lounging on the couch, her eyes searching the house she knew so long ago, it was all the same, yet so different, so much had changed, how could she possibly come back, come back and call this place home like she once did. Vampires…wolves…she attracted these mythical creatures to her. She missed Jacob terribly, but Caleb had strictly ordered her to keep quiet, or people she loved would suffer. She couldn't, she couldn't put Jacob or his pack, or their families into anymore danger. She couldn't risk the Cullen's losing their lives, all she had to do was keep her mouth shut, their resentment towards her was a small, minor price to pay in comparison to keeping them alive and well.

_Knock knock knock._

Her eyes shot up at the door, walking sluggishly, she pulled the door opened, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, she stood staring at _him _after five years, and his eyes were still the soft butterscotch she remembered,

"Bella" his voice rang like the softest of bells, it had been my own personal melody a long time ago, almost what seemed like a lifetime ago…but he wasn't mine anymore.

"Calm down please, come on go sit down let me get you a glass of water okay?" she only nodded turning around shakily walking and taking a seat on the edge of the couch, of course he was already by her side with a glass of water in hand, taking a few sips she kept her gaze on the floor. Those eyes were smouldering, she couldn't go back to him, she couldn't put his life into danger, he had left her, and he would do it again right? That's all she had to keep reminding herself.

"What…what are you, doing here?" she stuttered, her palms pressing into the glass,

"I came to see you Bella, I've miss-"

"no please don't" she cut in, her voice was louder than expected, the sudden shock of her own voice caused the glass of water in between her hands to shatter, breaking her fine soft skin, blood trickling and covering her white palms,

"Bella!" Edward was across the room instantly, he had stopped breathing, yet he could feel the bloodlust that was surrounding him at those moments, he fought so hard, so very hard for two years not to attack her, and then another five years to fight, to not yield into the temptation of human blood. His eyes grew darker and darker, darkening in shade, from the softest liquid butterscotch to a dark almond. She stood there unable to move or cover her wounds,

"Bella?" her eyes shot up as she saw Jacob standing by the door in just shorts, her eyes dropped back down once he noticed Edward, both began growling as she sat there, blood dripping onto the floor.

"I'm fine" her voice came out quiet, and shaky,

"no you're not, you're bleeding and this leech is standing there" Jacob growled,

"I'm fine, its just glass honestly"

"leave" Edwards voice rang in her ears,

"make me _leech_"

"oh I'll do more than make you" they both neared each other before she stood up pushing them apart,

"STOP JUST STOP IT" her soft voice was no more, she was angry and hurt at them both, after five years they were still at each other,

"AFTER ALMOST SEVEN YEARS, MORTAL ENEMIES OR NOT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS, STOP IT, STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN" she stepped back letting herself drop back onto the couch,

"please just stop it, or leave" she breathed out, hiding her hands in hr face before she pulled them away, pushing past them both and made her way up the stairs to grab a towel. Wiping away, and washing her face and making her way back downstairs she stood at the foot watching them both who stood there quiet, their faces both hard, and

unreadable.

"what do you want Jacob?"

"I smelt your blood, I wanted to see if you were okay" he hesitated,

"I'm fine as you can see Jacob" her words came out harsher, and colder than what was expected, Jacob merely flinched at her words, Edward's lips fought the urge to curl up into a smirk.

"Jacob no no please wait" Bella ran behind him as he left,

"JACOB PLEASE I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT" but she was left shouting into the empty street, as he ventured into the forest, she felt something ice cold on her waist pulling away she snarled,

"don't"

"Bella I'm sorry, I shouldn't have –"

"yes you shouldn't have, why did you come here Edward?"

"Alice saw you return back home, I'm so sorry about Charlie Bella" she nodded simply,

"yes I'm back I don't know for how long, why are you here?" she prompted on, he hadn't answered her question,

"like I told you in the beginning Bella before you cut me off, that's why I'm back, I've missed you terribly my little lamb" those words shot through her, leaning against the doorframe she hung onto it,

"don't, don't say those words to me, just leave please" she whispered, her eyes were now closed,

"Bella, can I just ask you one thing?" he stiffened before leaning in to take her scent in,

"who lives here with you? Or had contact with you recently?"

"Tyler my, um boy-" she whispered,

"yes, well is he human?" he interrupted her knowing all too well what followed after boy, there was something off, something about his scent…it wasn't as strong as Jacob's yet it held the same scent, something animalistic.

"yes…why?" she glanced up at him, now at the kitchen table.

"oh nothing, must be Jacob's scent then, I'll get going, but I'll be back soon, tomorrow, I'd like to talk is that okay?" she only nodded before he returned the nod and left her alone once more.


	13. Enemies

_sorry for getting these in much later, I'm currently not at home,  
and I'm also trying to make my writing at a higher level which I'm capable of but I usually try to get these out asap  
however after this point I'm going to take care for each chapter  
Leah&Sam fanfic will be updated next hopefully  
and I will also soon have a True Blood fanfic and an Avatar fanfic :)_

_PLEASE READ & REVIEW :D  
_

* * *

**JACOB POV**

I shifted as soon as my body was submerged into the vast wildlife around me,

"Jacob we need to talk" snarling I turned to my side to see Edward standing by the treaty line,

_what?_

"it's about Isabella"

_what about her?_

"did you smell something off in her house or on her at all?"

_just your retched stench_

"this is not the time to be arguing with me, something is off Jacob" Edward was serious and as much as Jacob hated to coincide with the leech right now, he would have to if the life of _his _imprint depended on it.

"IMPRINT?" Edward's face dropped instantly, his calm, collected features were now drowning in pain, and Jacob couldn't help but smirk softly at the fact, Edward knew now they were meant to be, that Isabella belonged to him, whether he liked it or not,

_yes, MY imprint, meaning stay far away from her, she belongs to me Edward like I've always told you, she was never yours to begin with._

"wh-when?"

_after you left, when she finally let you go is what I believe, her soul was bound to you, and when she finally released it, released that hold you had over her soul, but not her heart, my imprinting took place_

"she doesn't want you I'm guessing if she's left you high and dry, _especially _after that she's known you've imprinted, she'll always be mine Jacob" Jacob tensed at his words, wincing unexpectedly, however his words were slightly true, she knew, and yet she fought the connection they shared.

"I'm not here to argue Jacob or to argue over Isabella, we can do that later" Edward smirked, his lips curving up into a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm here to talk about…Tyler was it, Bella's boyfriend?" involuntarily they both growled at the word boyfriend, both men couldn't imagine their beloved Isabella with anyone else, they both believed they were meant for one another, soul-mates, lovers, mates for eternity.

_Yeah what about him?_

"Didn't he smell kind of…off? His scent I mean, something was off…I could smell it on her, it wasn't human"

_What are you talking about not human?_

"Are you honestly telling me you couldn't smell anything different on her, I can see in your mind you've already met him, so what? Nothing came off to you?"

Jacob thought about it for a while, thinking back to that day and to the previous few minutes in the house,

_Na, we knew something was up with him, but I doubt any of us caught a scent that was off, why?_

"I know, know for a fact he is _not _human Jacob" Edwards stance suddenly became rigid,

"I think…Bella might be in trouble, Jacob we both know Bella, she wouldn't have left the way she did unless she wasn't think about it, she returned after five years, with this Tyler guy, whoever he is, his scent is all off, did anything happen while I was away?"

Jacob simply let the image play over his head with Caleb, and how he falsely claimed he had imprinted on Bella, when at the time Jacob already had, how he left that day, and hasn't seen him since, yet he knew where Bella lived, and Jacob had found the note, and the broken phone, although so had Edward hours later…

"that smell isn't from your pack members is it?" Edward questioned stiffening, and crouching slightly into a defensive position,

Jacob inhaled his head twisting to the side, before he let out a low growl,

_No, that's the infamous Chris…_ his name practically came out in a snarl, seconds later the large male appeared through the thick forest standing his straight up tall his arms crossed across his chest, a smug, sly smile curving up his full lips,

"well…I see I wasn't invited…" his voice was calm, and Jacob simply snarled still phased watching him.


	14. Kidnapped

_a/n: sorry for the long wait, if I haven't replied to any questions that have been submitted in via reviews, message me, otherwise I lose where I am_  
_ please enjoy, I had a small writers block when it came to this and another fanfic, so thanks for those who are loyal followers_  
_ READ & REVIEW_

_

* * *

_

_Chris is Caleb's second in control, his beta, obviously sent him along to do his dirty work _Jacob thought glumly before he phased hiking up his shorts watching him,

"Invited? For what?" Jacob spoke towering towards him, which Chris only reacted to by laughing indifferently, and throwing his hands up to signal he wasn't looking for any trouble.

"Your little get together," he spoke coolly,

"I'd advise you to leave" Edward growled,

"Well hello to you too mind-reader" Chris chuckled letting his mind wander to Bella, with each piece of clothing slowly being torn off of her,

"YOU STOP THAT NOW YOU FILTHY DOG" Edward's hands balled up into tight fists, Jacob stood idly by wondering what he was thinking but seeing the reaction he got out of Edward it had something to do with Bella.

"now now…I only came by to talk to you, you see Jacob, to see how you're doing we haven't seen each other in…what was is it five years?"

"you're lucky I never killed you all" Jacob's words were rage filled, desperately trying to control himself from not losing that willpower not to phase and attack Chris although it was what he wanted to do…

-back at Bella's house-

"Caleb?"

"the one and only my dear" smiling slyly he took another step forward cornering her against the counters in the kitchen, his arms on either side of her blocking any way of escaping,

"have you missed me my sweet?"

"no, but I'm guessing you have missed me" earning a hearty laugh from Caleb,

"you never cease to amaze me Isabella, you are truly amazing aren't you?" not answering him she let her gaze drop down to the floor, debating whether or not she should scream, or even try to run from him,

"so Isabella, have you kept our little secret?" grazing his finger across her chin he tilted it up partially to meet her eyes with his,

"yes, you know I have or you would have been killed by now" she growled unhappily, chewing on her bottom lip softly.

"Oh Bella I am _much _stronger than you seem to believe my love"

"I am not your love" she hissed venomously, knowing all too well not to agitate a shape-shifter but Caleb was beginning to push Bella's buttons.

"oh that is what you believe now, but soon enough my love you will be mine, in every way" she sighed deeply, trying to pry herself from the position she was in, "no use, you're not going anywhere without me, now how about a kiss Bella, it's been years since I've seen you and well…look at you" the tone of his voice was dripping in lust,

_fucking asshole _she thought uneasy at how open she felt just in a skirt and a tank top,

"come on Bella we never had our first kiss all those years ago, we should pick up where we left off" he chuckled brushing her cheek with his fingers. Bella's hand met his smacking it away from her skin as she desperately tried to push him off of her unsuccessfully.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me" she breathed out, "I am taken and very much happy with my boyfriend, so please Caleb take the hint and leave"

"boyfriend?" he scoffed throwing his head back in a roar of laughter, "Tyler? Oh really? You do not know the half of it Bella, if only you weren't so naïve" Caleb grinned, making her think deeply

_I don't know the half of it? What does he mean? And how does he know his name? Oh – oh God no, please not Tyler_

"yo-you sent Tyler after me?" her voice was barely above a whisper,

"yes I had to make sure you weren't fucking about Isabella, I cannot have everything ruined after the years I've waited and planned for it"

"for what?"

"for the legacy" he replied cryptically before grabbing her by her hand and towing her towards the stairs, "time to go Isabella, let's pack you some things"

"NO, I'm not leaving again Caleb, not again please just let me go" she wriggled in his grasp, pulling and tugging ineffectively until Caleb had her pinned against the wall hardly,

"listen to me Bella, you are going to come with me, you do _not _have a say in this do you hear me?" Caleb's hold on Bella's arms tightened a whimper escaping from her lips whilst she nodded, "good now go up and pack your things, a few weeks worth, five minutes Isabella" she made her way up the staircase slowly, until she reached her bedroom locking the door, tip toeing her way over towards the open window.

_Oh I can't jump that I'll break something, where's Jacob or Edward_

"Jacob" she whispered into the street,

"ISABELLA" Caleb's furious voice boomed through the house giving her a slight shudder before she looked back down ignoring him to see Seth standshe punched hering underneath her window,

"jump jump" he mimed out quietly holding out his arms whilst he braced his legs, and that's exactly what she did, closing her eyes until she felt herself in warm arms, but once her eyes were reopened it wasn't the arms of Seth, it was Caleb hissing viciously down at her,

"what did I tell you Isabella?" he spoke through clenched teeth, gripping tightly onto her before she spotted Seth on the floor,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? TELL ME CALEB YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HIM"

"he is fine, a punch knocked him out that's all"

"Caleb please don't hurt him" Bella's voice was hushed and quiet watching Seth who was unconscious laying on the grass.

"come with me and I won't that's all you need to do" he was smiling now, finally gotten her into a situation where he could take control of her good nature, she did care for Jacob's pack, and those leeches, which is when Caleb began to realize just what he needed to do to get her to willingly come if it meant she would be saving their lives.

"no let me go I left before because of this bullshit I am not again" she fought back and as Seth groaned on the floor, Caleb swiftly kicked his face, his boot tip coming in contact with his mouth as blood spluttered out, earning a whine from him,

"SETH!" Bella cried out wriggling in Caleb's arms heatedly, until she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her arm, her gaze dropped down and to her surprise she could see a needle sticking out of it until Caleb pulled and dropped it besides them onto the ground.

"what did you do?!" Bella cried out quietly,

"just something to knock you out for a few hours you were being very hard to work with Bella" he shook his head watching as her body slowly began turning limp, her words were slurred and she was desperately struggling to not let the darkness consume her. Her senses were now weaker,

"we're going home my love" he chuckled darkly holding her to him before he took off running down the street.


End file.
